


Dem Bones

by Darkrealmist



Category: Magic: The Gathering (Card Game)
Genre: Action/Adventure, Alternate History, Card Games, Con Artists, Cute, Demons, Fae & Fairies, Family, Fantasy, Fire, Gen, Heist, Inspired by Music, Knights - Freeform, Magic, Mischief, Potions, Puns & Word Play, Shopping, Size Difference, Skeletons, Spirits, Theft, Wordcount: 100-1.000, Wordcount: 100-500, Wordcount: Under 10.000
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-23
Updated: 2020-06-23
Packaged: 2021-03-04 05:53:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 401
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24868672
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Darkrealmist/pseuds/Darkrealmist
Summary: Sometimes greatness comes in the smallest of packages. Thieving greatness that’ll steal your jewels!





	Dem Bones

Dem Bones

Author’s Note: Enjoy the story and R&R.

Disclaimer: I do not own anything related to or of _Magic: The Gathering_.

Card Reference: <http://gatherer.wizards.com/pages/card/Details.aspx?multiverseid=489184>

Summary:

Sometimes greatness comes in the smallest of packages. Thieving greatness that’ll steal your jewels!

* * *

“I have pustules of the great Ratadrabik, very cheap.”

The knight of the Cabal turned down the pushy vendor’s bargain, situating a gauntlet over the pommel of his sword. Although the fat, smiling proprietor wouldn’t let up, the contempt the rider felt towards him rarefied into a black-helmeted snarl.

Five-eyed flittersprites with long legs and hands for feet were playing with the minion’s cape, searching for pockets to pick when he had none, while the largest critter’s business partner rubbed greasy palms together in expectation of an imminent sale.

Not taking the hook, the paladin reissued his threat. His greaves were kept above the marshland on rickety planks that just grazed the putrid lily pad-specked water. Dense fog bleared wooden shanties built around repurposed ruins divested throughout Dominarian history, and wisps of purple swamp gas flew here and there, their light shadows of pricey substances glowing among the shop stands’ racks.

Beginning with the Cabal’s revival and relocation from Otaria, a bazaar such as this became a common sight in Urborg. Whimsical, the Urborg village attracted faeries and other unidentifiable races.

But the bloodstain of Yawgmoth’s corpse was not soluble. Urborg would always be a dark place. The Lord of the Wastes left too deep a wound, despite Belzenlok poaching the mad god’s epithet and any number of evil beings’ epithets for himself.

Today, there were fewer chumps the spirit folk could hassle, a bonus for the teensy skeleton thief appropriately called “Tinybones.”

Fewer undecided buyers equalled fewer liabilities, which guaranteed his tiny family with a giant appetite could eat tonight.

“No? Surely you’ll want a tincture of Nevinyrral’s pulverized remains. Genuine!”

Cranium stuck sideways, the scavenger climbed a barrel. He removed a flint off his sash/utility belt/human belt, murmuring an arcane code word to conjure mystical fire.

Abnormally coloured flames engulfed the stall. The owners tried putting them out.

Big distractions mean tiny nuisances can slip by unnoticed.

Shopkeepers and knight stupefied, the rogue bunched two arms full of green amulets and stole the trinkets.

What an exit! 10 points!

Cute but devious, Tinybones had a jump start.


End file.
